<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubblicious by arcee_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526860">Bubblicious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee'>arcee_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rating: NC17, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KiBum took HyukJae’s face to meet his and kissed his lover, unlike DongHae, KiBum kissed HyukJae lightly, using his tongue to tease the puckering lips, daring HyukJae to be bold. In the same time, DongHae was sucking HyukJae’s hardening organ, his hand massaged HyukJae’s balls and perineum. The two sensations made HyukJae’s body tingle, wanting more of his lovers’ touch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/ Lee Donghae/ Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubblicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... uhm ...” HyukJae moaned softly as the pair of arms slid through his body, KiBum smirked to himself as he saw DongHae lathering soap all over HyukJae’s body, stopping to lightly fondle some sensitive spots.</p><p> </p><p>“You miss a spot”, KiBum parted HyukJae’s butt, exposing his pink hole to the warm water cascading down from the shower.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae handed him the strawberry soap with a knowing smile on his face, his hands still rubbing soap all over HyukJae’s body, from his shoulder down to his back and then his front, tweaking the pair of erect nipples in the process.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae yelped when the slippery fingers pinched his nubs, they felt ... different. He suspected KiBum was planning something, knowing the youngest of the three was always up to something, but before he turned to see KiBum, DongHae pulled his face for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed under the shower passionately, DongHae sucked on HyukJae’s tongue softly at first but getting harder, toying with the slick muscle, tasting HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum watched the scene and felt his erection was starting to harden, he poured some of the liquid soap to his hand, focussing his attention to HyukJae’s inviting pink opening. The wet entrance clenched in anticipation, he circled the puckering hole with his slick finger. He rubbed more soap to HyukJae’s pair of globe, then down to the back of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh ...” HyukJae breathed low, he was finally diconnected from DongHae, the younger man had his soap soaked hand toying with HyukJae’s member, already half erect under their ministration.</p><p> </p><p>The water rinsed the three bodies off the soap, HyukJae giggled as KiBum ran his fingers on his slippery skin, tickling him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“All clean now, Hyukkie?” KiBum asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah ...” HyukJae replied dreamily, leaning back against KiBum.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae grinned, “Have to make sure that you’re all clean down here”, he trailed small kisses down to HyukJae’s body, before kneeling in front of the older man, parting HyukJae’s legs a little before he took HyukJae’s member into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum took HyukJae’s face to meet his and kissed his lover, unlike DongHae, KiBum kissed HyukJae lightly, using his tongue to tease the puckering lips, daring HyukJae to be bold. In the same time, DongHae was sucking HyukJae’s hardening organ, his hand massaged HyukJae’s balls and perineum. The two sensations made HyukJae’s body tingle, wanting more of his lovers’ touch.</p><p> </p><p>When HyukJae’s erection was fully harden, DongHae pulled back, causing HyukJae to moan in protest into KiBum’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae stood up, turning the water off, “We better dry you off”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae pouted, “I was getting to enjoy myself”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want you to catch a cold”, DongHae added, he took a towel and gave one to KiBum, who wrapped the large fluffy towel around HyukJae’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“I can dry myself ...” HyukJae protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t squirm”, KiBum stopped HyukJae from taking a hold of the towel.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae once again pouted, although deep down he liked the attention his boyfriends were giving him. They dried him with the towel, once in a while DongHae stole a kiss from his pouty lips. Hands were all over his body, at some point HyukJae believed that it was just a reason for his two boyfriends to molest him.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that HyukJae was completely dry (that was including DongHae who double-checked that HyukJae’s lower body parts were completely secure and dried), they took turn in drying themselves. They led HyukJae to the bedroom, laying him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t wait to pounce into their prey, like a pair of hungry wolf. Suddenly HyukJae was busy with hands all over his body, tweaking, pinching, and doing all the naughty stuff to him. DongHae was kissing him so hard, he thought DongHae was trying to devour his soul. KiBum was sucking his neck, making sure to leave a mark on the white skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Uugh ...” HyukJae finally pushed DongHae off him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Hyukkie?” DongHae asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to take a breath”, HyukJae said, smiling cutely.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum nibbled on HyukJae’s ear, licking seductively, making HyukJae giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey that tickles...!” HyukJae pushed KiBum off him too.</p><p> </p><p>The two exchanged glances, HyukJae was laying defenseless on the bed, sprawled naked with his erection prominent between his legs, his lips were pink and a little swollen due to the kisses, his eyes mirrored his lust, but a glint of playfulness was evident in those pair of chocolate eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit playing games ...” HyukJae purred, he linked his left leg around KiBum’s waist and his right leg around DongHae’s waist, “... just fuck me”. He coiled his legs around his two boyfriend, and in the same time pouted cutely, knowing his boyfriends could never resist his pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You ask for it ...” DongHae replied smugly.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum took HyukJae to kiss him, in the same time, presenting HyukJae’s back to DongHae. He urged HyukJae to spread his legs, parting HyukJae’s butt for DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae purred into the kiss as he felt DongHae’s fingering his opening. A slick finger was pushed into him, HyukJae pushed back into the probing digit, wanting more attention, in the same time sucking KiBum’s tongue harder.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae added another finger, scissoring gently. HyukJae’s hips bucked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh...!” HyukJae groaned.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum smirked, “How much do you want it Hyukkie? Do you want me inside you, fucking you slowly until you come? Or do you want DongHae? Pistoning in and out of you really hard and fast?” he whispered on HyukJae’s ear darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuh ... KiBum ...”</p><p> </p><p>KiBum licked HyukJae’s neck sensually, “... Or do you want both of us?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s tightened his hole in return, already burning in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing HyukJae would need more lubricant, DongHae uncapped the bottle of lube. But instead of pouring the gel into his hand, he poured the liquid straight into HyukJae’s hole. The thick liquid dripped into HyukJae’s insides, causing HyukJae to moan at the sensation, his tunnel clenched tightly in anticipation. Did naughty DongHae just try to fill his bowel with the lube?!</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck ...” HyukJae breathed heavily. He pushed KiBum away and suddenly straddle DongHae’s lap, “I said, no more playing games dammit ...” he took a hold of DongHae’s arousal and placed it against his hungry opening. With a swift movement, HyukJae sat back, taking DongHae’s erection into his opening. The remaining lubricant inside HyukJae was pushed out with an obscene sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuugh ...” DongHae groaned as his sensitive shaft was swallowed by HyukJae’s tight heat, “Hyukkie ... so good ...”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae started to move, DongHae’s member was hot and throbbing inside him. KiBum kneeled in front of the two and spread HyukJae’s legs further.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, HyukJae swatted KiBum’s hand off him, “You ... uh ... wait your turn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, KiBum faked a pout.</p><p> </p><p>He watched HyukJae bounced against DongHae’s hard rod, making all those sweet moans and whimpers, only causing his arousal to harden and his inner self wanted nothing but to lunge into them and tear HyukJae apart from DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, before KiBum lost all of his self control, HyukJae pulled himself off DongHae and tackled him into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae guided KiBum’s member into him and started to move without waiting for any answer from his lover.</p><p> </p><p>It was DongHae’s turn to watch the two , and unfortunately he didn’t have the same patience as his friend, KiBum.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae felt another body behind him and then DongHae biting his ear, “I can’t wait Hyukkie ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh ...” It was all HyukJae could muster as DongHae’s erection was pressed against his opening. The air was knock out of his lungs as he felt another thickness was pushing itself into his tight hole, already occupied with KiBum’s member.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hhnn ...” HyukJae squeezed his eyes shut, DongHae was forcing his way in and it hurt so much.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not working Hae”, KiBum pushed DongHae lightly, “Use more lube”.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae sighed in relieve as DongHae left, turning to take the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Not long afterwards, he felt something cold was smeared on his butt crack, more of the thick liquid were poured into his opening and he heard KiBum hissed in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>The question was not even waiting for an answer as HyukJae sensed the head of DongHae’s erection once again forcing its way in. HyukJae whimpered louder, his opening was forced to stretch over its normal capacity, he groaned in pain at the intrusion, but he didn’t ask DongHae to stop.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of trying, DongHae finally managed to push the head of his erection into HyukJae’s tight channel. HyukJae’s pain gradually subsided and was replaced by a strange sensation of DongHae’s member sliding into him.</p><p> </p><p>“M-move”, HyukJae told his lovers, thrusting his hip experimentally.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” KiBum kissed his face.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae nodded, “Just ... move ... I’m fine”.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae started a small thrust, followed by KiBum. Shallow at first, but after a while they became more daring and continued to thrust harder.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae mewled as he felt his tender insides were repeatedly scraped by both cocks, he almost scream when suddenly his bundle of nerves were hit, and again, and again. They repeatedly hitting his sensitive spot over and over again, making HyukJae saw stars.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae had never felt like this before, it was the first time they had sex like this. He could feel his insides full with his lovers’ hard organs, they were thrusting into him as if they were trying to turn his insides out. He tried so hard to keep his muscles relaxed, and in return, he got this funny sensation everytime one of their cocks slid in or out of him. The length of their organ scraping on his slippery inner wall, slick due to the lubrication and their own pre-come, sent a weird sensation that in the end pooling on his groin.</p><p> </p><p>His own member was squeezed between his body and KiBum’s, swollen and hard, and with every thrust one of his lovers sent to his prostate only made him harder causing more pre-cum dripped out from his slit. The stimulation was enough to make him hard, but not strong enough to make him come ... yet.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyuk ... close ... ah ... hnn ...” DongHae moaned, his movement was getting frantic,. With the pace he picked, KiBum fastened his thrusts as well. Their member were hot and twitching, HyukJae realized that they were going to come soon.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, DongHae exploded. His seed flooded HyukJae’s inner tunnel, not long after that, KiBum followed, he reached his climax with a low groan. HyukJae could feel the organs twitched as they emptied their loads inside him, the thick cum filling him to his bowel.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae pulled back first, gently, he removed himself from HyukJae’s sore opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn ... I have never come so much ...” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“My feet are sleeping”, KiBum commented, he’d been squashed between the two the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you move, Hyuk?” DongHae asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No”, HyukJae replied. He didn’t even want to try, his whole body was sore and he knew if he moves his backside would hurt.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae hooked his hands under HyukJae’s legs and helped him to remove himself from KiBum’s spent arousal. More of their seed escaped from HyukJae’s tender hole, his organ was still hard, hadn’t got the chance to come since he didn’t get enough stimulation to reach his bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Obscenely, HyukJae rubbed his swollen member as he was laying on his back. Moaning and whimpering with every squeeze his fingers made.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, none of that”, KiBum stopped his hand from giving more pleasure to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do then?” HyukJae questioned naughtily.</p><p> </p><p>“This”, KiBum spread HyukJae’s legs and took HyukJae’s leaking cock into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaaaaa ...!” HyukJae almost scream as the wet heat engulfed his desire. DongHae raised HyukJae’s legs and pushed two fingers into HyukJae’s moist tunnel, jamming right into HyukJae’s over sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ... haaahn ...” HyukJae knew he would not last long, especially with KiBum licking the head of his erection like that, DongHae’s fingers sneaked to toy with the spot that made him see stars, unlike their organs, DongHae’s fingers were more acurate and gave him more pleasure as they tickled his most sensitive part and scrape his inner walls.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you’re so wet down here”, DongHae was referring to the amount of semen coming out of HyukJae’s opening, everytime he pushed in his fingers, more cum came out.</p><p> </p><p>“T-that’s because you ... ah ... K-KiBum ... so good ... haaa ...” HyukJae was lost in pleasure as KiBum was deep throating him. The back of KiBum’s throat was massaging his cock, and when KiBum hummed, he lost everything and came hard.</p><p> </p><p>His tunnel clenched so hard it almost hurt with DongHae’s fingers, still playing with his spot even during HyukJae’s ejaculation.</p><p> </p><p>KiBum sucked HyukJae’s seed hungrily, he even licked HyukJae’s member clean and planted a playful kiss on the head.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae laid next to HyukJae, while KiBum laid on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m dirty now”, HyukJae pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll clean you in the morning”, DongHae said.</p><p> </p><p>“You two came so much inside me”, HyukJae’s lower lip jutted out even more, “Do you think I could get pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>His two lover exchanged glance and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah!” they both said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“But you two better take care of me if I do get pregnant get it?”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae and KiBum rolled their eyes. Men can’t get pregnant right?</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take care of you even if you can’t get pregnant, baby” DongHae kissed the pout off HyukJae’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You will?” HyukJae giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we will”, it was KiBum’s turn to kiss HyukJae, “Now sleep, okay?”<br/>
*<br/>
Five weeks later ...</p><p>“KiBum! DongHae!” HyukJae came running to his lovers.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Hyukkie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant!!”</p><p> </p><p>And the two fainted.</p><p> </p><p>Nine months later, HyukJae gave birth to a pair of twins. KiHyuk and HaeHyuk were exact copies of their two fathers.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>